7 Missed Calls
by ChibiPashaBriefs
Summary: Secrets better left buried come to light. Ohtori overreacts and Shishido regrets decisions he made when he was younger. Silver Pair.
1. 7 Missed Calls

**Title:** 7 Missed Calls

**Rating:** T maybe?

**Pairing:** The main pair is Silver with a little Dirty on the side.

**Summary:** Shishido had never given it much thought, it just wasn't important to him. But looking across the coffee table at Ohtori, he had the feeling Ohtori thought otherwise.

**Warning:** A lot of sighing, some burglary, some OOC-ness.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis, nor am I making any profit off this story. However if I did happen to own PoT, I would never have let Mizuki go in public in that horrendous purple sweater.

**A/N:** I kept getting confused with Mukahi's and Ohtori's names because I usually call them Gakuto and Choutarou. But I was trying to use last names to emphasize the closeness in the relationships between the characters. I probably screwed up here and there even though I tried to fix it. I also tried to labeled which part is which character(s) in an attempt to limit confusion. Let me know if it helped any, yea?

And instead of the PoT universe being set in middle school, I'm going to say it's in high school.

Cause I can. ^_^

* * *

**_______________________________Mukahi Gakuto_______________________________**

Mukahi was sitting on a bench in the clubroom waiting for Oshitari to finish changing, grumbling in annoyance. Oshitari who had been ignoring him for the better part of 5 minutes, finally gave in with a sigh. "What are you on about now?"

"Nothing..." Mukahi averted his eyes and began playing with the hem of his shirt. Oshitari's interest was piqued by the small blush that crept onto Mukahi's face.

"Really now." He said pulling his shirt on and plopping down onto the bench next to Mukahi. "You're a horrible liar Gakuto."

Mukahi fidgeted in his seat and after a long pause, said "I think I embarrassed Ohtori. Like _really_ bad, in front of Shishido. And now I feel sort of bad about it."

"Hmm. You usually don't feel bad about poking fun at those two. What happened?"

Mukahi looked around the clubroom to make sure no one was around, then leaned in toward Oshitari.

"I....I thought they were – you know-...." He looked around again and dropped his voice to a whisper. "I thought they were sleeping together."

Oshitari's eyebrow shot up. _'So the aren't, hmm?'_ He thought, nodding his head for Mukahi to continue.

"So I asked if...if...um..." He made a guilty face. "I asked if they had a condom." Mukahi stood and began waving his arms around while he paced in front of the bench, the way he always did when he was irritated and flustered. " 'Cause you know, we ran out and neither of us has had a chance to get another box and all and ….. and …....and....." He trailed off and sat back down, looking at Oshitari like he expected him to be mad.

Oshitari just nodded and asked, "Then what?"

Mukahi sighed, obviously relieved by Oshitari's reaction, and continued on with his story.

"Well when I asked, Ohtori justed looked back and forth between Shishido and I. Then Shishido looked at me funny and said 'Why would either of us have something like that?'. I was honestly surprised and I just looked down at Ohtori then back at Shishido and Shishido's eyes got all wide and then he got all pissed then was like 'You weren't _even_ implying that I....we....were.....?' And I was about to apologize for jumping to conclusions but Ohtori let out this weird laughy-breathy-sigh thing and I looked at him and he was looking at me like I just sprouted another head. Then Shishido said his name and Ohtori jumped up and ran out of the clubroom mumbling something about being late."

Oshitari sighed and adjusted his glasses, "That would explain why Ohtori was acting the way he was. You saw it too, didn't you? He was avoiding Shishido like the plague during practice." Oshitari stood and pulled Mukahi to his feet. They stood looking at each other for a minute before Oshitari leaned down and kissed Mukahi on the forehead.

"We can live without sex for a while. Well, a few more days anyway. And you have to apologize to Ohtori."

"I know."

**_____________________________Shishido Ryou_____________________________**

Shishido sighed as he stared at his cellphone. In the last hour he had called Ohtori at least 7 times. Obviously, he hadn't answered any of those times, and Shishido was seriously starting to worry. Never, in the entire time they have been doubles partners, had Ohtori avoided him like this. Even after that incident with Atobe's favorite pants.

Shishido jumped up and pulled a pair of jeans on. _'I'll just go over to his place then. It's a good thing he gave me a key last week, so at least he can't pretend not to be home if he is home.'_ He thought. As he was running by the living room his mother yell at him. "Ryou? Where are you going this late? It's almost 9pm."

Shishido paused in the entry. "I accidentally left one of my textbooks in Ohtori's bag. I need it to do my homework, so I was going to run over and get it, ok? I'll try and be quick."

She went back to flipping through her magazine. "Oh alright. Be safe. And lock the door behind you."

He locked the door like he was asked and ran all the way to the train station.

On the train he let his thoughts take over to pass the long train ride.

**______________________________Mukahi Gakuto______________________________**

Mukahi watched as the back of Oshitari's limousine turn the corner. Oshitari dumped him off in front of Ohtori's house and had said he'd be back eventually to pick him up and to make sure he apologized and explained this misunderstanding to Ohtori.

Mukahi just hoped Ohtori's parents weren't home. Although, considering it was 9 o'clock at night, he was sure they probably were.

He eyed the door apprehensively and wondered if Ohtori would open the door or if one of his parents would open the door. Then he remembered the back patio and how Ohtori's room had a balcony over looking the back yard. There was also a tree right next to Ohtori's balcony. Mukahi figured burglary was a better than having Ohtori's parents open the door, so he made his way around the side of the house and scaled the wrought iron fence.

**____________________________Ohtori Choutarou___________________________**

The fifth time his phone had started vibrating, Ohtori was tempted to answer it, if just to get Shishido to stop calling. Of course, Ohtori felt bad for ignoring Shishido, but he felt like he couldn't face Shishido right now. He also knew Mukahi hadn't meant for this to happen. However, the subject of sex was so touch and go Shishido made a point not to bring it up when Ohtori was around. And Ohtori was glad for it. He knew the basics of sex between men and women, but sex between two guys was foreign territory. And awkward to boot.

Plus, he had no idea how much Shishido knew about sex, but if he believed Oshitari, then Shishido was far from a virgin in every sense. He had never asked Shishido about it. He was afraid Shishido would take it the wrong way or that he would blow up on Oshitari.

So all he could do was watch his phone vibrate for the sixth time, and hope Shishido didn't take this too personally. Ohtori Knew this whole situation was his own fault and he'd feel worse if Shishido blamed himself.

He sighed, sinking down into the couch and stared at his missed call screen. He'd be the first to admit Shishido was extremely determined.

**________________________________Mukahi Gakuto_______________________________**

Mukahi surveyed the living room from his spot in the bushes. He'd been watching Ohtori stare at his coffee table for the last ten minutes, there were no lights on in the house, and there was still no sign of any parents. He had the feeling Ohtori was alone in his huge house. He hoped he was right because he didn't really want to climb the tree next to Ohtori's balcony. It was surrounded by some nasty looking rose bushes, and he did not want to explain to his parents, or the rest of the tennis club, that all the cuts he would undoubtedly get were from breaking into Ohtori's house. That would just be weird.

So he took a deep breath and walk up to the patio doors. He didn't want to knock and Ohtori, thankfully, noticed and came to open the door for him.

"Um.....Mukahi-sempai? Why are you in my back yard?"

Mukahi walked around him into the house, ignoring his question. "Is anyone else here?"

"No." Ohtori surveyed his yard as though he expected more regulars to come popping out of his bushes, but when none did he closed and locked the door. "My dad's on a business trip this week and my mom went to visit my sister. She's supposed to be having her baby soon and my mom doesn't want to miss the birth. How'd you get back there anyway?"

"I climbed the fence."

Mukahi slipped his shoes off and went to sit down in an arm chair. Ohtori's cell started vibrating where it was lying on the coffee table. Mukahi frowned when Ohtori silenced it and sat it screen down on the sofa. Mukahi had seen the 7 missed calls screen.

**_____________________Ohtori Choutarou and Mukahi Gakuto__________________**

It was a bit startling to have Mukahi wander up onto his back patio. It was even more startling to see Mukahi regarding his cell phone with a frown. He sank back down into his earlier spot on the couch and prepared himself for the worst.

"Is this about....earlier Mukahi-sempai?"

"Yes."

Ohtori looked sideways at his phone. "Why did you think we were sleeping together?"

Mukahi was surprised by the forwardness of the question. He expected this to be more difficult to bring up than it was. "You and Shishido have been dating for almost 2 months now. I guess I thought you guys would have progress your relationship to the point of at least keeping them on hand, you know, just in case. But maybe I was judging you unfairly. I guess I can't base other peoples relationship on my relationship with Yuushi."

The real problem clicked for Mukahi when Ohtori looked at him with a sort of contemplative determination and asked, "How long did it take for you and Oshitari-sempai to start sleeping together?"

Ohtori was leaning forward speaking with an intensity Mukahi had never seen him use before. He hadn't ever thought Ohtori capable of it. "I don't think we planned to, it just happened one day."

Ohtori was silent for a moment. He seemed to be considering something. "Are you the....um.....how did you two decide....who was....who?"

"Am I the what?" Mukahi was unsure where Ohtori was doing with this. "How did we decide what?"

Ohtori gestured wildly for a minute, looking frustrated. "Sex...in sex...."

"Oh, you mean......_oh_..." Mukahi's eyes widened in understanding. "I don't really.....know how that happened....Yuushi....has been with other people before we got together....he was with Shishido for a while.......and-" Mukahi broke off mid explanation because of the shock written across Ohtori's face.

"Oh shit.....you didn't know, did you?" Mukahi mentally kicked himself. Shishido hadn't meant for Ohtori to know that.

"He was with Oshitari? When? Why?" Ohtori had slid forward to the edge of the couch. Mukahi stood up and moved to look out the back windows. He could tell Ohtori was curious, maybe jealous, even a little upset.

Mukahi wasn't sure if he should tell Ohtori what he knew or pretend he didn't know anything.

* * *

Yay! The first chapter is up! However, I'm feeling evil so:

I declare that if I don't get reviews, you get no chapter 2! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -cough-

I apologize for any grammar, spelling errors, or general stupidity I have created. Please don't hate me! I couln't resist! ^_^


	2. Eat His Heart

**A special thanks to: Gillii-Akujacku, PickyGlutton, M3lanch0ly, and Fuji 2.0 **You can thank them for chapter 2.

**To Gillii-Akujacku:** I don't really like them together, I prefer Silver Pair. It was just one of those weird thoughts that I got after reading a Silver Pair dojinshi. In it the 2nd years had gone on a field trip, so Ohtori was gone and Shishido was sort of sad. Oshitari was being a pervert and offered to help, which really meant he was 'propositioning' Shishido, then he was drug off by an extremely ticked-off Gakuto. That just planted the thought in my brain. I, personally, don't think Oshitari is Shishido's type.

So on we forge!

* * *

**___________________________Oshitari Yuushi_________________________**

Oshitari was bored. There was no way around it.

The moment he left Mukahi on Ohtori's doorstep he had regretted not going in too. After having his driver drive in circles for fifteen minutes, they stopped at the train station so Oshitari could get a coffee. While he was looking at the menu, out of the corner of his eye he caught a flash of brown hair and narrowly avoided being ran into. He whipped his head around and instantly recognized the long ponytail on the short boy who was sprinting out of the station.

Oshitari whipped around and ran back to his limo as fast as he could, wherein he flung himself inside and yelled at his driver to get back to Ohtori's house as fast as he could.

He wondered what had caused Shishido to decide to visit Ohtori this late at night.

Oshitari figured that, after this afternoon's fiasco, Shishido running into Mukahi at Ohtori's house was not going to end well for anyone.

**__________________________Shishido Ryou______________________**

The run from the station to Ohtori's house was about a 15 minute ordeal, Shishido surmised. Which was no big deal for him, as he had ran this sidewalk many times over the course of their doubles career.

He watched his shoes hit the pavement in somewhat of a daze. A thought had hit him as he was getting off the train, what would he say when he showed up on Ohtori's front door at 9:30 at night?

A 'Don't mind, Choutarou! That dumbass didn't mean anything by what he said earlier.' didn't seem like it would suffice.

Shishido was startled out of his thoughts by a black limo passing him at 70 or 80 miles per hour. He cursed the insane drivers of the world and focused on his running again. He was a block from Ohtori's house now. So close he could see the drive way, and-

Wait! Was that limo pulling into Ohtori's driveway?!

Shishido watched as someone climbed out of the back and made a mad dash for the house. He willed his own legs to go faster. He wanted to know just what the hell was going on.

**_____________________________________________________________________**

Ohtori nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the front door bang open and Oshitari came skidding around the corner into the living room. He doubled over and panted heavily in the door way. Ohtori knew it was wrong but his eyes narrowed as jealousy, white and hot, spread through him at the sight of his upperclassman.

Mukahi who had the misfortune to turn and look at Ohtori, and was rooted to the spot with his mouth hanging open at the look the younger boy had on his face. He'd have never thought Ohtori, his sweet and innocent underclassman, could make the face he was making right now. Much less at an upperclassman. But he was staring at Oshitari with undisguised hate and jealousy, with an aura comparable to a pissed off Fuji. He made no move to see if Oshitari was ok, or even ask him what he was doing. He just stared.

Oshitari, though still panting, straightened himself and choked out, "Shishido is coming. Like down the street. Right now." Mukahi moved toward the doorway.

"We should go then."

Oshitari raised a confused eyebrow at Ohtori, who was still staring at him. Then looked at Mukahi.

"What the hell did you say to him? And why does he look like he wants to eat my heart?"

About that time a breathless Shishido stumbled into the room, looking between Oshitari and Mukahi with a mixture of concern and confusion. "What? Is there some party going on that I wasn't invited to?" He asked no one in particular. Then his eyes fell on Ohtori, who really did look like he wanted to eat Oshitari's heart, and his eyes widened. Then they narrowed and his voice got deadly quiet as hissed through gritted teeth.

"What is going on here?!" He rounded on Oshitari and Mukahi.

Oshitari held his hands up defensively. "I just got here. In fact, I'm sure you saw me run in here, therefore I have no idea what's going on or why Ohtori is looking at me like that."

Oshitari and Shishido looked at Mukahi who, they just realized, was being uncharacteristically quiet.

"What. Did. You. Do?"

Mukahi fidgeted and looked back and forth between the two of them. He sighed heavily then went and sat down on the couch, where he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Ohtori.

"He told me about you and Oshitari-sempai's previous relationship." He shifted his gaze form Oshitari to Shishido. Shishido saw the hurt and betrayal behind the anger in Ohtori's gaze.

"Choutarou...."

"Get out. All of you."

* * *

_Wow_. Reading back through the first chapter, I saw the spelling errors. I know I type too fast but I thought I caught most of my errors. Perhaps I should get an editor. Reviews for third chapter!

~Puri~


	3. Oshitari Might Cry

**Special thank to Gillii-Akujacku and hotillusion for their reviews on chapter 2!**

My 's' button is broken. So if there's not an 's' where there should be, you know why.

* * *

Practice the next morning was awkward.

Atobe had walked into the clubhouse to find everyone changing quietly, and had known something was very wrong. His regulars were never quiet, save Hiyoshi and Kabaji.

He scanned the room.

Shishido had his ipod in and was shooting pissy glares at Mukahi whenever their eyes met.

Oshitari had a novel in his hand, but judging by the way his eyes weren't moving, he wasn't reading it.

Mukahi's facial expression said he was guilty of something, and he kept looking over at Shishido every five seconds.

Jiroh was lying on a bench pretending to sleep, however it was obvious he wasn't because he usually snored.

And Ohtori was, surprisingly, no where to be found.

"Where is Ohtori?" Atobe asked.

Oshitari looked at him, then looked at Shishido.

"I don't know." Shishido said as he pulled his ipod off and tossed it in his locker. Then grabbed his racket and made his way to the door. "Hiyoshi, if your ready come warm up with me." Hiyoshi got up and followed Shishido. As they passed Atobe in the doorway, Atobe noticed the bags under Shishido's eyes.

Atobe wasn't psychic but he could put two and two together. He turned back to Oshitari, who had apparently decided pretending to read wasn't needed anymore. "What happened?"

Oshitari was about to answer when Ohtori came running into the clubhouse.

"Sorry Bucho. I woke up late." He said as he pulled off his shirt. Atobe 'Hmm-ed' and watched Oshitari walk out of the clubhouse.

"Ohtori, you'll be playing with Kabaji today. Hurry up or you'll have laps."

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Ohtori was relieved as he watched Atobe leave the clubroom. Mukahi followed seconds later, and he was left alone with a sleeping Jiroh. He sighed and sat down.

To be completely honest, he was tired. After he had thrown everyone out of his house he had collapsed into bed with every intention of sleeping all of this off. But his mind wasn't about to have that happen, so he laid there while his thoughts ran in circles. He had finally fallen asleep at 3am and then had to get up at 6am to come to practice.

He put his head in hands and laughed quietly. After all of the work he put into this relationship, he was going to ruin it like this.

His head snapped up when he heard movement from the other bench. Jiroh was sitting up and looking at him.

"Look Ohtori. I don't know what happened or whatever, but...." He stood and came to sit next to Ohtori. "But, everybody seems so high strung today. Especially Shishido. If you tell me why I can try and help." Ohtori couldn't really say no, he had no one else to talk to. Plus, he was afraid that if he tried to fix this himself he'd screw everything up even worse.

So he told Jiroh the entire story from beginning to end. As he was explaining everything he felt ashamed about the way he had overreacted. He deserved to be yelled at for what he did, but Jiroh was just sitting there quietly listening. When he was done and Jiroh just smiled, and he understood what Jiroh was doing.

Ohtori looked at his shoes and smiled. "Thank you, Jiroh-sempai."

"Ah. I thought you would get it without me having to tell you." Jiroh laughed as he stood up. "We're late for practice! Oh no, Atobe's going to give us laps!" Ohtori laughed as Jiroh pulled him from the clubhouse.

Sure enough, Atobe gave them laps but only 12. Which was light compared to his usual punishments.

And leave it to Jiroh to help Ohtori figure out that he had blown this entirely out of proportion. If Shishido and Oshitari didn't have anything going on anymore, what happened in the past should stay in the past. Ohtori really had no right to tell Shishido who he should date, and he had less of a right to freak out about who he use to date. Now all Ohtori had to do was make-up with Shishido, and that's all she wrote.

____________________________________________________________________________

Shishido still hadn't heard from Ohtori since last night. He hadn't eaten much at all and he had barely gotten any sleep. To say he loved Ohtori would be an understatement. Ohtori had loved him even when he had fallen to the lowest low in his life. He had hit the bottom hard, but Ohtori was there to pick him up and dust him off. He lost his faith and Ohtori gave that back to him. He knew it was sappy and crazy sounding, but that's the truth.

Of course, he'd never told Ohtori any of that. He has his dignity to maintain after all. But he loved Ohtori with everything he had and he could only hope Ohtori knew that.

He flipped his cellphone open and looked at it. He had spent the day avoiding his friends, especially Atobe, because he did not need them to know how close he was to breaking down.

He tried to distract himself by shooting nasty looks at Mukahi and watching him squirm. But he really wasn't even mad at Mukahi. Shishido knew this would come out eventually, but he had hoped it wouldn't be this soon.

He wasn't proud of the relationship he and Oshitari had had when they were younger. In fact, they both tried forgetting about it as much as possible. He and Oshitari had been young and they had made a very bad choice. A choice that they both regretted now more than ever. It was difficult to have a good, functioning relationship with people they loved if they had to be reminded of their mistake every time they went to school.

He flipped his phone closed and grabbed his house key off his desk. Figuring he'd walk down to the park and back or something.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Ohtori found himself outside Shishido's family's apartment after he got out of music lessons. However, instead of using the key Shishido gave him or even knocking, he just leaned against the opposite wall and stared at the door.

He hadn't thought about what he would say when he got here.

He frowned and slid down the wall into a sitting position. He wondered if Shishido was going to be angry. The shame he felt earlier came crawling back into his mind and he wondered if Shishido would even want to see him. He figured not, so Ohtori just sat staring at the door.

A few minutes later Ohtori was startled when the door opened and Shishido stepped out of it. The two just stared at each other.

"It's kind of cold out here, you know. Why don't you come in?" Shishido asked, moving so Ohtori could walk around him. Ohtori took the hint and went inside, mumbling a "Thanks."

When Shishido had gotten them both tea and they were seated in the living room, Ohtori decided it would be easier just to get to the heart of the matter.

"Shishido-san I'm really very sorry."

"Back to Shishido-san, are we? It's my fault. I should have told you." Shishido said sitting down his tea.

"Well, yeah you should have. But I overreacted. I was just....frustrated I guess, by how slowly our relationship was progressing, and I guess I just kind of snapped. It didn't help that Oshitari-sempai decided to barge in right then either."

"The snapping on Oshitari part I can understand. He has that power over people. But what do you mean our relationship is progressing too slow?"

"I mean....I think.....I think we should have sex."

Shishido's jaw was on the floor. "You-But-I......You've never talked about this before!"

Ohtori cleared his throat and mumbled, "I don't want to talk about it! I want to do it! It's embarrassing to talk about...."

Shishido, much to Ohtori's distaste, started laughing. "Please," He choked out. "Don't tell me this whole thing has been about our lack of a sex life."

Ohtori blushed and sank down into the couch cushions. "Maybe."

They both laughed until their sides hurt over the stupidity of the situation. When they were done laughing, Shishido picked his tea back up and took a sip. Ohtori said in a conversational tone, "And I have a box of condoms in that hidden pocket in my tennis bag, _Ryou_."

Shishido nearly dropped his tea cup.

* * *

Extra:

**_____________________________Oshitari's House___________________________**

Mukahi threw down his pencil and sat back in his chair. Oshitari looked up from his textbook and raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to fail your mid-term if you don't study."

Mukahi eyed Oshitari for a moment. "Hey Yuushi. Who do you think was better in bed? Me or Shishido?"

Oshitari thought he might just cry.

* * *

**A/N:** Jiroh saves the day again! Yay, I'm done! This is _the_ longest story I have ever written. My brain hurts, and I hope everyone likes it. Reviews please.


End file.
